wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Solar Falcons
The Solar Falcons are a venerable Successor Chapter created from the lineage of the wild and unforgiving White Scars during the Third Founding in 001.M32. The initial members were drawn from the few surviving Terran-born Astartes. To this day they still recruit from the continent of Europa but keep there Fortress-Monastery elsewhere on the small planet of Camenox in the Segmentum Solar. This Chapter is mostly utilised to explore and subjugate unexplored parts of space, bringing any human empires into Imperial compliance and wiping out all xenos found. They are known for having an overly savage nature for warfare and for there strict adherence to the Imperial Creed compared to most other Adeptus Astartes Chapters. Both were born from being deployed alongside the crusading Black Templars during an early chapter-wide assault on the Chaos-held world of Camenox. History The origins of the ancient and noble Solar Falcons harkens back to the dark days of the Horus Heresy - the galaxy-wide conflict that ended the Emperor's dreams for a unified humanity - when His most favoured Primarch-son, Horus Lupercal, renounced his oaths of loyalty and waged an internecine conflict to tear down the Imperium he had once help build, and instill himself as the new Master of Mankind. Following the end of this bloody conflict and the subsequent war of reciprocity against the Traitor Legions known as the Great Scouring, the Imperium and the newly instilled High Lords of Terra decided to institute the dictates of the tome known as the ''Codex Astartes''. This massive tome was the magnum opus of the Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman, who was a master strategist and logistician. This sacred text outlined Guilliman's ideal for the moral behaviour, order of battle and tactical doctrine that should be adhered to by all Space Marines, as the Heresy had revealed several weaknesses within the Legiones Astartes. This included the rapid indoctrination and psycho-conditioning practices utilised by most Legions at the time, as well as revealing several troublesome idiosyncrasies and flaws within the genomes of the various Legions' gene-seed. The existing First Founding Chapters were to be broken down into a separate 1,000-man Chapters, with one keeping the original livery and history, while the newly spawned Chapters would become the basis of the Primogenitor Chapters of the Second Founding. Stripped of kith and kin, heraldry and deed, they would forge their own path of glory. Legacy of Shame Many of the surviving Terran-born Legionaries that remained within the White Scars decided to band together in order to keep their own personal history alive and separate from the Chogoris-born members. Despite their close brotherhood, there yet remained some enmity between both factions, which had come to a head during the early years of the Heresy. Many Terran Legionaries amongst their number who were members of the Warrior Lodges, had turned against their own brothers in the hopes of turning the Khagan and their Chogoris-born kindred towards the Warmaster's cause. However, they had not truly understood what they had been working towards, for the Horus they venerated no longer existed. Had the Khagan wished, he could have enacted swift and blood retribution against his errant sons, for the old laws of their Primarch's homeworld demanded but one punishment for betrayal - death. Fortunately, cooler heads prevailed and counseled the Khagan on what actions he should take. A kurultai was called - a summit of the V Legion's Khans - and convened to purge any remaining bad blood. Grievances were heard, penance was meted out and bonds restored. However, there was a wedge driven between the Terran-born and Chogoris-born brethren that could never be removed. Despite their drive to atone for their past sins, many of the Terran-born would forever after, feel judged by those brothers of Chogoris lineage. Even if they were not directly involved in the minor inter-Legionary conflict that had taken place at the outset of the Heresy, these Terran brothers felt that those of Terran-origin that had instigated this conflict had permanently tainted their honour and resulted in them being judged for their actions, forevermore. Though these Terran-born brothers would acquit themselves well during the Siege of Terra, defending the walls of the Imperial Palace as they fought side-by-side with their Chogoris-born brothers against the numberless hordes of the Arch-Traitor, the pall of guilt and shame clung to the Terrans like a cloying second skin. They felt that there was nothing they could do to erase their brothers' past misdeeds and wipe away the slate clean. Founding Even after the sundering of the V Legion into several newly incepted Chapters, these Terran elements would cling together and keep their own counsel. A number of White Scars companies contained a large proportion of Terran-born veterans, who opted to continue waging their own personal war of reciprocity against the Traitor Legions in a vain effort to expunge their kin's past misdeeds. They often operated for years, or even decades, entirely independent of the Chapter. Indeed, even when recalled by the ruling Great Khan, these Terran Astartes would only reluctantly heed their Chapter Master's recall, but at other times chose to ignore these summons altogether. At the dawning of the 32nd Millennium, the Imperial Fists Primarch Rogal Dorn, the acting Lord Commander of the Imperium, initiated the Third Founding in 001.M32, the White Scars saw the opportunity to rid themselves of these troublesome and fiercely independent elements within their ranks, who had been deemed vexatious. Therefore, the few remaining Terran-born Astartes of the old Legion that remained were granted the honour of forming their own Chapter. With this, the Solar Falcons Chapter was born. Shorn at last of their last ties to the old Legion, the newly created Chapter was free to forge their own destiny as they saw fit. The Camenox Crusade It was early in their existence during a small crusade on the planet Camenox, around 39.M32, that the chapter saw its final pennance to erase there legacy of shame from the time of Horus. The horror of this crusade would forever cement the Chapter's religious beliefs and savage demeanor. The Last Holdouts A large force of the Sons of Horus, now calling themselves the 'Holdouts of Horus', had forced the planet of Camenox to help the Warmaster and was still under there control. Most of the population had by this point converted to the worship of chaos to survive. Except for an underground resistance, known as 'The Last', that did its best to undermine the heretics but were seen as little more than vermin skulking in the underhives. When the Solar Falcons arrived into the system they found a seemingly desolate area covered in hills and away from the hives and known heretic fortifications that would make a perfect dropsite. Drop into Hell Orbital defense fire erupted from the surface as the Falcons closed in onto drop pod range. When there fleet got within range the entire chapter deployed en masse to quickly strike at the enemy before they could mount a real counterattack. As the bulk of the drop pods and Thunderhawks reached the edge of the atmosphere cultist piloted fighters swarmed from a hidden hanger near the dropsite and destroyed most of the vanguard and much of what followed with suicide attacks, over a third of the chapter and most of its ground vehicles was wiped out by the time the last of the surviving elements had landed. They had gathered around there Lord Castilian surrounded by entry vehicles & the debris from the ones destroyed, and prepared for the incoming heretic assault. In space there fleet was hammered by enemy warships moving in to defend the surface, with few marines left in space there ships fell easily to boarding actions or were picked off from massed barrages from the surface and heretic voidships. Last Stand on Castilian Hill The few vehicles they had were put to use for scouting and hit & run attacks on the enemy forces, while the rest of the Falcons used what they could for cover as the heretics came upon them. Though the heretics had more astartes and were backed up by thousands of cultists, they could not overwhelm the Falcons or there position. For hours they fought a savage and desperate melee that should have wiped them out but somehow a defiant core of them had beaten back the tide of heretics. Each one of the Chaplains & Librarians voxed hymns as loud as possible to keep the faith of there brothers strong, soon every Falcon was screaming hymns and religous oaths while slaughtering & dying alike. Eventually a second force of heretic forces were seen approaching from the opposite side of the first, along with the slow heavy armour columns of tanks and personnel carriers they were escorting. Templars Cometh While the ground forces were fighting the fleet was down to its last few warships, but the fleetmaster had contacted a nearby loyalist force right after the disastrous drop pod assault and before the flagship he was on was destroyed, a crusading fleet of Black Templars. They arrived right as the second ground wave was sighted and quickly moved in to add there warriors to the fight, as well as orbital fire support to keep the heavy armour back. As the second heretic wave faltered under the counterattack the Falcons redoubled there fury and held there position until the Templars were able to fend the rest of the heretics off. Aftermath The crusade would take another two decades before Camenox and its surrounding system was clear of heretic forces, in the process massive genocides against most of the populations found in order to keep any spread of chaos from happening. Much of there time during this crusade was used as outriders for the larger Templar force. After the final chaos lord was killed the Lord Castilian claimed the planet as there new Homeworld and set about rebuilding there brutalized chapter, less than 200 of the original 1000 that dropped survived the crusade. The resistance groups known as 'The Lost' were allowed to live though they and all future generations would toil in the planets hives to repay the Chapter and the Imperium. Homeworld There Fortress-Monastery of Castilian Hill is located on the planet of Camenox in the Segmentum Solar, at the site of the Dropsite during the war that claimed the planet from chaos. It is a harsh and unforgiving planet with small amounts of human natives, as they consider the natives little more than peasants there recruiting is done on Terra. They have a small fortress on Europa for this purpose. One thing of note is that they seem ti have a constant influx of neophytes to replace the fallen and aspirants taking the trials to join the chapter, leading several to accuse them of using rapid indoctrination and psycho-conditioning to reach these numbers of recruits fast enough to keep up with there casualties, both outlawed practices in the codex. Notable Campaigns Camenox Crusade (039-061.M32): Savage and bloody crusade that almost saw the destruction of the chapter at the hands of a left behind garrison of Sons of Horus. The chapter was saved by the arrival of the Black Templars and took on much of there own beliefs within there own. Reign of Blood Crusade (300's.M36): Though most of the Adeptus Astartes kept out of the affairs of Terra during this time the Void Paladins were pulled into it. One of there cohorts at the time, about 250 marines, was helping Imperial Guard regiments combating pirates within the system. But when fanatical locals loyal to Goge Vandire started rioting against the Guard regiments for not executing thousands of reformists but instead securing them inside a fort, as the general in charge was not a fan of fanaticism after fighting real heretics for solar decades. When these rioters started assaulting the base with stolen PDF weapons the Paladins used drop pods to put themselves between the fanatics and the Guard units. Immediately they were swarmed by the massive crowd and over a dozen paladins were quickly killed by sheer force of numbers and a few stolen heavy weapons before they were able to regroup and vengefully counterattack them which cut down hundreds of fanatics before they finally fell back, it has been noted by the Centurion who lead the drop pod assault that the rioters were as frenzied as chaos cultists. After this the Cohort, and eventually the entirety of the chapter, joined the reformists and helped free other nearby worlds of bloody fanatic control. This also marks the beginning of a rivalry between the Void Paladins & the Solar Falcons, who spent some time backing Goge Vandire until even they realized he was insane. But during there allegiance to him they came into brief conflict when the Falcons dispatched a company along with several voidships to help patrol or fight heretics that fired upon a Paladin voidship which immediately fired back, both sides suffered damage and casualties but the arrival of the rest of the Paladin flotilla forced the Falcon patrol to flee. lben Purge (721.M36): Vicious assault conducted by Ecclesiarchy & Inquisition forces against the homeworld of the Void Paladins in an effort to extinguish them before they started asking around about the Imperial Truth. This force consisted of a dozen guard & stormtrooper regiments, multiple Sororitas companies, almost a full chapters worth of astartes combined from several chapters like the Solar Falcons, & several senior Inquisitors as the commanders transported by a large fleet of warships and armed transports. Most of this force is wiped out in the ensuing conflict but most of its inner core escapes as the desperate naval battle turns to the Paladin's favor when the Company-Primus of Abba the Great boarded and destroyed the Inquisition flagship along with killing the lead Inquisitor of the assaulting forces, as well as an Athirlyn flotilla arriving and flanking the Inquisition's fleet. Entrenched enemy positions were left alone during the defection so as to not provoke them & any prisoners were locked in a barracks with supplies and a vox. Afterwards the Inquisition uses virus bombs to kill any paladins & Ibeni that may have stayed behind, this also claims the lives of most of the surviving remnants of the disastrous first assault who had been assumed butchered in its aftermath. Odun Cleansing (981.M41): Odun was a mustering planet used by the anti-Void Paladin strikeforce of the Ecclesiarchy but the Void Paladins surprise attacked and destroyed the forces barracked there including there Lord-Castilian and the entire 1st House as well. They also emptied its warehouses of munitions and vehicles before leaving the planet in ruins. Chapter Organisation They are for the most part a Codex-compliant Chapter but use extra bike squads and speeders like the White Scars are famous for, though most of there specialist ranks use there Codex variants like Apothecary and Librarians. Near the beginning of the Indomitus Crusade several companies worth of Primaris Space Marines were gifted to the Chapter. While these new marines were seen with distrust at first, as they were created with borderline heresy, they were eventually accepted since they were recruited from Holy Terra. They quickly adopted the chapter's religious zeal. Another thing that helped the inclusion of these new recruits was that the Chapter was also given the ability to create more of the Primaris themselves. With this new influx of marines the chapter is over strength like many of the chapters that were gifted Primaris, giving them a total of around 1,400 marines. Formations Household The chapter's version of a company, since they try to keep some of there noble heritage alive each company is treated as a single feudal house of Camenox. Each sergeant, or Baron as the rank is known to the chapter, of the house is treated like a lesser house with allegiance to there Castilian, rarely leaving even if offered promotion elsewhere. The Primaris marines are grouped into a single large Household even though they are several companies worth as the rest of the chapter feels they must earn there place in the nobility of Camenox, a feeling that has recently created tension within the chapter. Officer Ranks *'Lord-Castilian' - There term for the Chapter Master, currently Pizar Gonzalez. He rules over Camenox and it's system like a king, dolling out severe punishments for even minor crimes in order to keep control over the population and stamp crime like most of his predecessors. He has also increased the planets output many times more than it was during the reign of Gorje. *'Castilian' - Commander of a House, equal to a Captain. Each is also considered a noble and controls some part of Camenox or its system, making sure that productivity and religious adherence were kept up among the peasantry of there assigned region. They even have there own castles that local forces can rally at when the system is attacked until reinforcements come. This rank is almost always recruited from inside the pool of sergeants under his command instead of other households but with the inclusion of Deputies it has added another layer of aristocracy to the chapter. *'Deputy-Castilian' - Also called Deputy for short, after the inclusion of Primaris Marines and the accompanying changes to the Codex Astartes, this rank was added as there variant of the Lieutenant. Every Castilian has two of them to help with commanding the larger and more varied Astartes force. As with there aristocratic hierarchy a Deputy is the lowest ranking noble except for Barons, still above most of the chapter but totally under the command of there Castilian. Specialist Ranks *'Emperor's Champion' - This title is held with as much zeal as that of the Black Templars, instead of the great swords the Templars use, the Falcons use large sabres intended for single handed use. Most of these are curved like a cavalry sabre though some have straight blades instead and they are paired with smaller power blades for a duelist style of combat that is as fluid as it is deadly. *'Will of the Castilian' - The personal champion and equerry for a Castilian, each Castilian has there own including the Lord-Castilian himself. Often equipped with a bolter and sabre or opt for a duelist style common within the chapter. *'Master of the Hunt' - Functions the same as in the White Scars, it is this champion's duty to hunt down powerful enemies that have escaped the Emperor's justice. Instead of putting the head on a spike they display it in a massive trophy room inside there fortress-monastery. They use a relic strike cruiser for travel and are often accompanied by a retinue called the huntsmen, brothers personally affected by whatever he hunts, like a survivor of a destroyed squad or a disgraced officer looking to clear his honor of shame. Currently he is hunting Sezrion and the homeworld of the Void Paladins, bringing with him a small retinue of huntsmen and a secret flotilla of Eecleisiarchy backed Macabbian jannisaries. Line Ranks *'Baron' - Lowest noble rank on Camenox, equal to the squad sergeants within a company making 10 of them under a Castilian at any given time. Each of them is utterly loyal to there Castilian and has there own small castle to directly rule over there piece of the Castilian's lands. (To Be Added) Combat Doctrine Unlike most chapters they rarely split there forces up but prefer to send the entire weight of the chapter at once. Sometimes however some of there members will be attached to religious strike forces like on Odun or during the Reign of Blood. They make extensive use of bikes and other light vehicles to easily move around and flank enemies while there main force hammers its own path into the enemy lines. There skill in melee combat ensures that once they close with there enemy there is no escaping death at there hands, a common style of combat is a duelist style of sabres and combat knives or power blades if they have them like reivers or veterans. With the addition of Primaris marines and vehicles the chapter has revised its assaulting tactics to include them as part of there own battleline companies. the bulk of the Primaris deploy alongside the main Battleline houses while the normal reserve Houses are used to mop up whatever is left. After they defeat the military forces of a planet they will often stay for solar years while they finish destroying any leftover resistance and subjugate the civilian populace. Often the survivors are forced to go through the ancient punishment of Decimation, where a lottery is held and 1/10th of those involved are randomly selected to be beaten to death by the other 9/10ths, any that refuse to participate are publicly flogged to death and any family members are forced into a second Decimation, another refusal of any kind will see the entire family burned at the stake together so as to ensure no weakness or heresy spreads further than them. Chapter Beliefs The Solar Falcons show a propensity for enacting retribution against those who have reneged on their oaths of loyalty to the Emperor of Mankind or have replaced the worship of the God-Emperor with something else. Particularly, those who dare make truck with the Dark Gods, are targeted for swift and merciless eradication by the Astartes of this Chapter. Whether or not this is a psychological defect or the inherent guilt ingrained into their souls as a result of their ancestors' misdeeds during the early years of the Heresy, is still a hotly debated topic amongst Imperial scholars. Whatever the case, the Solar Falcons' reputation for the zealous prosecution of their duties against the heretic and apostate is well known amongst the wider Imperium. Unlike many Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, the Solar Hawks are notably strict adherents of the Imperial Creed, much like there close allies the Black Templars, believing in the Emperor's divinity and Humanity's manifest destiny to dominate the stars. In addition to this the chapter is very superstitious about things like omens and good luck charms, as shown by the use of the Indalo man symbol. Imperial scholars believe the Chapter's adherence to the Imperial Creed is due to the Solar Falcons' original Terran-born members' guilt of their fellow Terran kindred's actions, which resulted in the little-known inter-Legionary conflict that occurred early on, during the outbreak of the Horus Heresy. Those Terran-born brethren that remained after the Khagan had rendered his judgement would forevermore have a pall of guilt and shame that would weigh heavily upon their souls. Keeping their own counsel, many of these Terran warriors sought comfort and possible salvation in the words of the ''Lectitio Divinitatus'', which inspired a burgeoning underground cult of clandestine Emperor-worshippers. It was largely due to the soothing and inspiring words of this sacred manuscript, as well as their own experiences with how faith in the Emperor could be utilised as a weapon against the supernatural horrors of the Warp during the Heresy, that firmly cemented these Astartes' faith in the God-Emperor, and would later have a strong influence on the newly created Chapter's beliefs and doctrine following their inception. This Chapter's Astartes are also rigid believers in the Imperium of Man's established status quo, as they take a singular interest in the destruction of renegade Imperial commanders, apostates, heretical cults and other wayward Imperial lords. They especially take great pleasure in cleaning Renegade Chapters or isolated elements within an otherwise Loyalist Chapter that refuses to suppress its own. The Solar Falcons prosecute such retribution actions with unseemly relish, driven to eradicate the stain upon the honour of the Adeptus Astartes, and perhaps, earn an iota of vindication for their ancestors' misdeeds committed ten millennia earlier. Despite recriminations from many fellow Chapters for their overzealous prosecution of their duties and adherence to the Imperium's state religion, the Solar Falcons are highly effective in their assigned duties, and none gainsay their effective in battle. Due to these beliefs, the Chapter sees such renegades as the Void Paladins Chapter, as heretics of the highest order, and their ordained destruction has been deemed of the highest priority. To this end, the Solar Falcons have committed a sizable force to the Ecclesiarchy strikeforce meant to destroy this Renegade Chapter once and for all. Also, they have promised to commit their entire Chapter if these renegade's new homeworld should be discovered. Notable Members *'Lord-Castilian Gorje, 'The Bulwark of Faith''- Gorje served as Lord-Castilian during the Odun Cleansing in 981.M41. Gorje fought Sezrion of the renegade Void Paladins Chapter, while both sides fought around them. After a full day of fighting, with both inflicting serious wounds upon one another, Gorje was finally run through with Stormsword and died headbutting Sezrion. Sezrion still considers Gorje to be one of the finest and most worthy warriors he has ever fought. *'Lord-Castilian Pizar Gonzalez, 'Lord of Conquest''- Current leader of the chapter, earned his nickname by leading the chapter in the destruction of an entire heretic hive, personally butchering thousands of defenders and civilians alike as he purged it of life. Instead of using the relic terminator armour like most of the Lord-Castilians have, he opted to stick with his personal armour as it favored his duelist combat style better as well as a jump pack to increase his mobility off his attack craft. For his melee weapons he uses a straight bladed power sabre with a hand protecting basket along with a short power blade or plasma pistol in his offhand. Pizar has since recieved the dangerous surgeries that transform a normal astartes into a Primaris, as well as a new artificer set of MkX Gravis power armour used by Inceptor squads and with a Plasma Exterminator for ranged combat. While still using his smaller power blade as a back up weapon he has started using a power spear in his offhand after becoming a Primaris marine. The idea came to him in a dream of an angelic warrior bathed in ghostly golden light wielding a spear & sword while fighting off untold heretics and beckoning him to join. *'Castilian Ganzorig Tamujin, Commander of the 3rd Household'- Famed and extremely popular officer within the chapter. He uses a Bolter and a curved power sabre as his main weapons, armoured in an ancient set of MkIV power armour like most veterans not in Terminator armour. While still very devout to the Imperial creed and as fanatical in purging heretics as the rest of the chapter he is not keen on the brutal subjugation that the chapter inflicts on those under them, either on Camenox or on newly subjugated worlds, his household being the only one that is considered to treat its subjects fairly. *'Baron' Costa Ferandes, Master of the Hunt- Brutal warrior that uses a chainaxe and a heavy power sabre as his main weapons, along with a Bolt pistol for ranged combat and a ceremonial knife to take his trophies. He, along with 20 or so huntsmen, have been charged with hunting the renegade astartes Sezrion and to bring his head back to Castilian Hill to finally avenge there fallen Lord-Castilian Gorje. (To Be Added) Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Solar Falcons primarily wear yellow coloured power armour with red coloured shoulder pauldrons and the tops of their gauntlets. Veterans of the Chapter have a bronze shoulder pauldron trim and other areas upon their armour to denote their veteran status. In keeping with the ancient traditions of the old V Legion, the Solar Falcons tend to base their iconography utilised by the original tribes from which the are recruited. This usually takes the form of jagged lightning bolt designs painted on their armour and sometimes helmets, echoing the ritual scarification applied to the flesh beneath. In addition, the Solar Falcons display their house and squad markings on their poleyns (knee guards) or greaves (shin armour) as opposed to using the standardised gothic or roman numerals utilised by Codex-compliant Chapters. The stylised squad specialty symbol on the right shoulder pauldron (Tactical, Assault, Devastator or Veteran) indicates an individual warrior's assigned squad specialty. Squad markings are also commonly displayed upon the left poleyn, though this not always commonplace. Due to there age and the salvage rights to most of the debris left behind by the Camenox crusade, including from the Heretic forces, they have a large amount of MkIV power armour suits. Like their genetic forebears, the Solar Falcons often bear all manner of primitive fetishes, tokens and animal pelts taken from apex predators, a practice inherited from their White Scars progenitors. Chapter Badge The Solar Falcons Chapter iconography consists of a stylised yellow falcon displayed, shown affronté with its head facing forwards and its wings displayed and inverted. This symbol is centered on a black circlet, superimposed on a field of red. Some veterans alternatively utilise another popular symbol from ancient Europa, called an Indalo man, a symbol long-held as a type of good luck charm or even to ward off evil spirits, inscribed onto their armour for extra protection. Chapter Relics Castilian's Raiment- Tartaros-pattern Terminator armor with an iron halo that has been worn by most of the chapter masters of the chapter if they do not have a preference to another variant. Bulwark of Gorje- Master crafted Storm Shield used by Gorje up to the Odun Cleansing. Many within the chapter think that it is actually a Praesidium Shield gifted to him for his service to Terra. Black sword of Camenox- The signature power swords used by the Black Templars for there champions, this one was given to the Falcons as a sign of friendship after the conclusion of the Camenox crusade. Smaller than the usual black swords seen wielded by the Black Templars it was meant to be used with a shield. It was used by Gorje but was lost on Odun when it was claimed by Saiot as a new relic for the chapter. (To Be Added) Chapter Fleet *''The Casadora'' (Strike Cruiser) - Relic warship that is the only surviving voidcraft from the Camenox crusade. It has been given over as the personal armed transport of the Master of the Hunt. (To Be Added) Relations Allies Black Templars Early in the chapters history they were deployed alongside the zealous, perpetually Crusading Black Templars. Both Chapters have a similar outlook on Chapter doctrine, tactics and deployment as well as an abiding faith in the worship of the God-Emperor. They both believe in Mankind's manifest destiny to rule the known Galaxy and will do anything to achieve this by wiping out the Apostate, Heretic, Xenos or Daemonic. Since this first joint-engagement, both Chapter's formed bonds of brotherhood and will eagerly answer one another's call-to-arms should the need every arise. Even to this day the Solar Falcons hold these Sons of Dorn with high esteem as their closest brothers outside of other White Scars' Successor Chapters. White Scars Chapter.]] As they all are sons of Jaghatai, the Great Khagan, there is still a sense of brotherhood shared between the estranged chapter and the other Scions of Jaghatai, even with the bad blood and shame the Terran-born brothers accrued during the Horus Heresy, and their perceived guilt they still carry with them, to this day. The Solar Falcons too, mourned the loss of there Primarch as much as their Chogoris-born brethren, and to this day will aid any chapter from his lineage if they can. Enemies Void Paladins As they are followers of the Imperial Truth and the Solar Falcons of the Imperial Creed there is a bitter hatred held for the Paladins. It came to a head on the planet Odun where a short but bitter war culminated in a duel between Sezrion & the Falcon's chapter Master, Lord-Castilian Gorje, that ended with Gorje's death and that of the rest of his House. This event made the Void Paladins and Sezrion himself as a source of the Chapter's vengeance, the public broadcast only adding to their humiliation and ire. (To Be Added) Notable Quotes By the Solar Falcons Feel Free to Add Your Own About the Solar Falcons Feel Free to Add Your Own Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:White Scars Successors Category:3rd Founding